


After Conversations

by arisanite



Series: The Conversations [7]
Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Old Friends, Porn With Plot, Romance, Slow Burn, Smut, friends turned lovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 18:28:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15734982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arisanite/pseuds/arisanite
Summary: [Working summary] These are a collection of stories about Tom, Vega, and their friends, following the events of "Une Conversation Secret". These may also contain Alternate Universes and other possible narratives not included in the original "Conversations" pieces.





	1. Do You Trust Me?

**Author's Note:**

> *manic backing up of Tumblr-exclusive fics*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vega performs a gesture that even her ex-fiancé claims that she’s good at, but Tom feels a little bit nervous about it.

 

“Do you trust me?”

She looked up at him, her hands gently touching his chest, as she can feel his bare legs slowly brushing up against her thigh as she found him slowly tugging at that thin blouse she was wearing, his eyes worriedly peering deep into hers.

 

But the tables were turned this time, it was Vega who was fully clothed and she has completely stripped him of his clothes, as he laid there on his back, his body slightly shivering in the cold night air.

He could only say yes when she suggested it, considering he was tired and exhausted – not to mention tense – after almost two days straight of fight preps and rehearsals. He was drained, emotionally and physically, considering those hate-fuelled dialogues and the abuse he received… Somehow, coming home to her and being the receiving end of their love would be a nice thing… but all of a sudden, he was shaking the moment her small fingers began to dance over his bare torso.

“Oh darling, I –“

Gently leaning back up, nudging her nose against his cheek, causing the man to gasp, Vega found herself parting her lips and gently smiling at him as she watched him tethering over the edge…  _even if she hasn’t even touched him yet_.

But still, she looks down at that beautifully sculpted naked body underneath her, that cock with its wonderful girth slowly building an erection as it lay on the flat of his belly… She licked her lips and wondered if she could hurry it up and just lubricate the man with her tongue so she can skip the entire mouth game and go straight to fucking him –

“Vega, I’m –“ the voice snapped her out of her carnal thoughts, causing her to raise those chocolate brown eyes up to meet his anxious blue ones. “Forgive me if I’m so…” His voice trailed off, as Tom bit his lip, his fingers digging into her thin blouse. “…shifty, but it has been a rough night and –“

Suddenly he hitched his breath as he felt her small finger tips moving down his torso, lightly ghosting on his treasure trail, only for her fingertips to trace the length of his shaft…

“Oh fuck – why that – do – Vega please –“

A mischievous smile appeared on the girl’s face as she thought about how she managed to render this intelligent man into someone who can’t even speak a coherent sentence while she slowly curled her fingers around his girth, causing Tom to pull her by her collar lower to his face as he stole a wet kiss; only for him to groan in her mouth in disappointment as she lightly released his cock to push him down, unhooking his fingers in her collar and pinning his hands above his head.

“Why’d you –“

“How am I supposed to do my job if you keep on interrupting me with a kiss?” She asks him as-a-matter-of-factly as the man furrows his eyebrows, making him look even more like the adorable puppy she always thought him of – but not like this. Not in bed.

Tom had always been the predator, the manipulative sneaky shit who would often have her trapped either in a stairwell, in the bathroom, or the fucking conference room – and he’d fuck her without abandon then get away with it. He was wild, he was primal, and he was mischief on its own – thus earning him  _that_ role. This Tom – this gentle boy writhing under her touch with every movement of her fingers was a new discovery, and he did baffle Vega for a bit.

But still, she knew she had nothing more to give but to lean down and love him till his mind is gone and his consciousness is trapped somewhere else – and that was what she was going to do tonight.

“Trust me,” she whispered, with lips parted, as he tried to get another kiss from her glossed mouth that tasted of cherries – only to fall back down, frustrated. “Don’t kiss me. Let me love you.”

“But Vega –  _oh God._ ”

She watched him grit his teeth as she fully wrapped her hands around his cock, now gently moving her fingers up and down, as she felt him harden in her small hands, causing her to release his hand that she held over his head, using both of her hands on him. A gentle gasp escaped him again as she marveled at his body, how his muscles are pulled as he arched his chest towards her, the new forms and ridges of his body in tension completely making her enjoy her job.

He lost his mind even further when she started placing soft butterfly kisses on his torso, her lips brushing against the swell of his pectorals, only for them to wrap around a nipple as he felt the lash of her sweet tongue hitting the bud.

“Chr – Oh G – Vega – Fuck!”

She lifted her face from his chest, her tongue trailing down his abdomen, before completely raising her head, making a face.

“Jesus Christ, Tom. I haven’t even started sucking you yet,” she said with much sarcasm.

Baring his teeth and emitting a snarl that secretly just soaked Vega’s pants, the man took his hands from the pillow about to grab her when the girl narrowed her eyes and shook her head, causing him to place them on his sides, seemingly affected by the trance she had put on him, as she continued to stroke his length.

“You touch me –“ she whispered. “And I would not make you come.”

“Vey –“ he pleaded.

“As much as I don’t want to torture you, hun,” she said through parted lips, licking the gloss on it. “I think I may have to if you won’t behave…”

Tom clenched his jaw, the one he often does when he’s frustrated, and that same one that causes Vega to panic – on normal days. But she had a whole new power at that moment, with what she was doing… and the fact that the precum is starting to pool around her fingers, made her realize how aroused the man was becoming… and this pleased her.

“Close your eyes,” she commanded.

The man sighed, and complied.

Without his vision, his other senses were heightened. He felt his heartbeat slow down with the pace of how she slowed the way she rubbed her fingers up and down his length, as she tantalizingly brought them down to the base, resting them there. However, his eyes flew open as he strained his face, the moment he felt those slick, glossed lips touch the head of his cock.

“ _UNNNNNNNNNNNGH!_ ”

Vega could only smile as she felt his body tense up, the moment she smeared her mouth on his cock, dragging her lips down its length, enjoying the way it twitched against her tongue when she dragged it up again. There was something about Tom that day that made her want to eat him up; and torturing him even further as she saw him obediently keeping his hands on his side – despite desperately clutching at the duvet – was just the first of its rewards. But remember – this is just her mouth and lips working.

Things got a bit different when she opened her mouth a little wider and took his length partially in her mouth.

The duvets almost rose from the bed with how he pulled on them, not to mention how his hips bucked into her face, almost thrusting the entire length into her mouth, causing Vega to widen her eyes – as she quickly regained control by grabbing his hips and pinning them down on the bed. It didn’t help how the man started to thrash his legs, as she looked up to find him  _literally foaming_ at the mouth – drowning himself with the pleasure she’s giving him.

She looks up at him with her own brand of predatory eyefuck, silently warning him to calm down and get a hold of himself, before she took his entire length in, causing the head to hit the back of her throat like the first time – but this time she already knew how to adjust her little mouth to the length of his cock.

Tom almost screamed.

He sounded too desperate, so fucked and wracked up, Vega realized he must have been crying with too much pleasure after the entire ordeal…

 _And then he starts babbling in French_.

“ _Oui, oui – Ooooh_  –  _vous belle!_

_Vvous belle petite –_

_Ooooh je vais vous faire –_

_Vous sale petite fille—Oui!!!”_

Vega couldn’t fucking help but open her eyes and raise an eyebrow to look at the man who had his nose up in the air, eyes closed, gasping and panting for air as if he was drowning, as he started squealing in one of the sexiest languages in the world – causing the woman to realize that if she doesn’t stop soon – she will have jizz in her eye and a sexual urge that will not be satisfied by a drained out, sexed-out, British man who fainted in bed after needing subtitles.

But then she manages to pull up hard and slide down back hard, humming all the way – as she felt the man tense up and cry out – as he wasn’t able to warn her of his climax when he burst inside her mouth.

Being the gentle lover as she is, Vega closed her eyes and drank him dry… teasing out her tongue to lap up at whatever that was left, cleaning him up obediently as he lay there on his bed, completely trying to get a hold of himself and what just happened… those wet blue eyes looking around as he tried to catch his breath…

She then slid back up to face him, wearing a triumphant smug grin on her face, as Tom came back to his senses – with a small sweet smile  forming on his lips upon recognizing the face that came into view.

“ _Je t'aime tellement…_ ” he whispered, that low voice would have been enough to destroy her best set of panties that she was wearing at that moment.

She lovingly nuzzled him with his nose, causing Tom to squint and nuzzle back as she said, “I love you too, but I’m going to need a translator if you keep screaming in French whenever I go down on you…” She whistled low. “And that was  _the first time_.”

Tom licked his lips and bit them, before turning to look at her again, taking her hands and placing them on his bare chest.

“I’m sorry,” he sighed. “It was just too good…”

Vega found herself glancing at him, blush returning to her cheeks.

“Too good that you’ve ruined me. Completely.”

And he suddenly smiled – that devilish Norse God smile, and she knew  _that the Sex God that would pin her to the wall and make her scream is back._


	2. Pillow Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vega wakes up on one beautiful morning, enjoying the breeze on her bare back… only to find out once more that she has another braid on her hair made before she wake up. To top it all off, her iPod is missing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (AU?) Won’t say when – but let just say this happens. Best read while listening to Lhasa de Sela’s “Love Came Here”.

 

She was too tired from the night before… after all the activities and everything that transpired, and it didn’t help that he’d been away for too long. Was it two weeks? It felt like a year to her. And for him to turn up at the door of her shared apartment… the way she wrapped her arms around his neck and the way he carried her in straight to bed…

…it was just like heaven.

But as she slept in the wee hours of the morning after having her body loved to oblivion, she vaguely felt the gentle tugging of her now-long locks, softly being threaded in the fingers of a craftsman, although he did not treat it as a craft but more of an adoring gesture, something done by a father to a daughter, a mother to a son, a man to their lover…

When her eyes adjusted to the early morning summer sun at a time that had barely hit six in the morning, Vega found herself in a swaddle of white blankets, blinking up against an empty corner of the room, feeling the cool breeze on her exposed skin, considering that the window was open.

Stretching her aching limbs, she lifted her head from her ruffled pillow, somewhat assessing her aching limbs and her sore back… Eyes barely adjusted to the gentle light that was spreading in the room, she felt herself smooth a hand on the edge of her neck, smiling as she felt two soft swollen bumps on the slope where the column of her neck met her small shoulders, knowing that she was well loved the night before…

But lacking the strength to get out of bed, she allowed her eyes to drift back into a restless close, as she lowered her head back on the pillow face first, enjoying the cool breeze on her naked back, as she unconsciously ran her small fingers through her hair like what she often does when she wakes up –

That’s when her little fingers suddenly threaded out this beautiful little braid that was formed from several strands buried within her now-long hair… As she looked up from beneath those thick black bangs wondering  _why_  it was adorned on her head again…

When suddenly…

_Click!_

“What th –“

She felt someone straddle her naked body, and the muffled little electronic camera snapshots began to ring through the air, as she felt a free hand move from up the column of her spine, tracing it –

_Click!_

“Hey! Wh –“

_Click!_

 – when suddenly she felt those hands gently mingle with her hair, tangling itself in her locks, before slowly sinking down the apple of her cheeks, caressing her face; as she turned around to lie on her back. Getting a glimpse of her tickle-assailant, the woman looked up to find him only dressed in those gray gym pants he loved wearing around the flat, as she could hear his soft yet enticing  _ehehehehes_ , hidden behind her newly bought blue iPod, that he was abusing as he took pictures of her trying to adoringly push him away and stop him from immortally recording images that is not decent enough for public eyes… But something so treasured for their own eyes…

“Tom!” Vega squeaked, trying to grab the device from his hands, as he ended up moving it away form her hands, still giggling. In her attempt to swipe it from his long, slender fingers, she ended up gently running her fingers against those smooth yet firm, sculpted pectorals… “Stop it!”

_Flash!_

“Make me, darling –“

The moment her small hands managed to touch his bared torso, running down his abdomen, the man felt a soft groan escape his body, as he dropped the device on the bed –

And found himself diving towards her person, muffling her little cries and squeaks of excitement as he buried his face on her bare chest, covering her in quick yet rough little kisses that he spread all over her neck… her cheeks… her collarbones… and eventually burying his mouth onto her chest…

…as her little squeals turned into passionate moans that filled the room that early morning.

Vega’s new iPod was left ignored as it was shifted to the side when a hand shot from the blankets, pulling violently against the sheets.


	3. [First Drafts] Betrayed By Your Head (One-Shot)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stolen Conversation First Drafts -- An initial draft plot that was considered for "A Stolen Conversation". It was writtten pre-publication (at a time I was writing "A Blind Conversation"), but was set aside due to a change of plot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here’s the thing. I’m perusing my old Livejournal from two years ago, and I’ve seen plots and actual written scenes for fics I have already finished to this date… and I wish to share this with my dear readers.
> 
> This one is supposed to be for A Stolen Conversation.
> 
> However, in this primary draft - there are very significant changes. (SPOILERS!)
> 
> First of, Vega isn’t a virgin and has casual sex with her then fiance Sebastian. Secondly, the entire “first smut scene” with Tom didn’t occur in Vega’s room post-Hen’s Do and actually happened in Reba’s Studio - while Vega’s trying on the wedding dress. (It’s a long story… and I didn’t push through with it. Just imagine Vega asking Tom to zip her down… and there was music playing in the big dressing room, and he asks to dance with her and… they start making out and you know what happens.)
> 
> So in this fic… out of frustration, Vega goes back to her fiance and fucks him to “wash the scent of her bestfriend off”. 
> 
> See what happens.

This was how it often goes.

In a hotel room, most likely after dinner… either sprawled on the carpet floor, or on the sheets. Seb has always been on top, once in a while at the bottom, or when Vega feels like taking control. But its always like this… Sebastian canting his hips for better access as he gripped her right breast, her nipples trapped between his fingers, with his hand clamped on her waist as he pounded and grinded into her for dear life. His grunts and moans are lost as his mouth suckled on her other breast, with Vega trying to keep a straight face while her body attempts to intake the wanton aggression from her fiance’s throbbing cock.

Her hands gripping his light-brown hair, Vega found herself biting her lip as she helplessly slid her feet against the mattress, trying to gain balance despite the intense and loose fucking Seb is seemingly giving her, hurriedly trying to stimulate her left breast as he continuously tries to find middle ground with her center, thrusting in a mad yet inconsistent rhythm which seems to only satisfy anyone but himself.

The girl found herself wincing as the man lifted his hand to pull at her short fringes, his moans now audible as he used his tongue to circle her areola, causing it to harden even more. She can feel herself slowly clamping around the man’s shaft, as she moved her hips trying to meet his thrusts, hoping she would come soon.

She closed her eyes as she remembered their earlier conversation.

_“So have you picked a dress?”_

_“Yeah, a friend went with me to look at some designer gowns. I think I already found one.”_

_“That’s good.”_

She bit her lip trying to forget what she didn’t tell him about that same day. About that thing which happened while her “friend” saw her trying on that dress…

Remembering how wasted she looked after that incident, a cry escaped her lips as Seb managed to hit a sensitive spot within her, causing a preliminary wave of arousal to course through her body. A smile appeared on Vega’s lips as she realized how close she was.

Then… it happened.

She felt her fiance release his mouth from her breast, as he grabbed her hair to face him - as he lifted his head upwards to stare at her.

But when he did - Vega felt a gulp slide down her throat when in a quick haze of white ecstasy, she couldn’t even recognize Seb’s face. Or was it? The man who hovered above her didn’t have the same ashen, light-brown hair or those piercing green eyes. His body wasn’t as muscled or ripped as the man who gave her the Topaz ring last summer, in fact… this one’s was somewhat lean but well-built no matter what anyone says.

But Vega knew her mind was playing tricks on her when she looked up from that torso bucking against hers to stare at that prominent jawline… soft golden curls framing his face, and intense blue eyes which bore down against hers as if he wanted to own her soul…

A cold chill ran down her spine when she remember how he looked into her eyes as he had his way with her while she was in that wedding dress. It was this same look. And what really horrified Vega was that despite the shame, despite the regret she initially felt… her imagination tells her otherwise. And the truth is, she wanted this.

Vega knows she’s still in Seb’s hotel room.

The thrusts and that ripped body still belonged to her Australian fiance.

But her head is projecting another image.

Someone whom she swore she’ll never be with.

Or at least what her head thinks it should be.

Two years ago, she would have closed her eyes and tried to squint the image away. She would struggle so hard to erase Tom from her memories while in the middle of a fucking with her boyfriend. Yes, her mind has betrayed her several times, ever since that incident in Melbourne, but she won over her treacherous subconscious everytime.

But this time, she lazily just stared at the image formed in her head, returning the glare against the vision which completely mocked her feelings… As she memorized the lines on his face, the way his lip curled when he was frustrated, the dimples of his smile, and how the beads of sweat formed on that body as he owned her physically, emotionally, and mentally…

For the first time, Vega actually felt her heart leap in her chest as thunderous heat began to pool from her stomach.

She watched her vision of Thain close his eyes and bite his lip as he leaned closer against her to press his cheek against hers, thrusting and pounding harder than anyone who ever fucked her. She listened to his breath hitch in tune with hers, as she frustratingly gripped the sheets, her eyes starting to cloud with pleasure, as she can feel spasms coursing through her body…

With heavy-lidded eyes, he lifted his face again to stare back at her, the intensity never fading from those blues which never failed telling her the truth of his feelings.

“ _I know what you really want, darling._ ”

Her eyes widened, her pupils dilated as she opened her mouth, shocked at what this image of Tom in her head would say as she felt her body twitch. A loud cry escaped her lips as she actually found herself screaming, just in time for her orgasm to burst through, as she clamped around her fiance’s girth so hard - causing Seb to come right inside her after a few seconds as well.

By the time Vega has recovered from trying to catch her breath, she somewhat felt her heart drop when she saw Sebastian pushing his hair out of his eyes as he whispered to the girl, “Wow. That was some orgasm, Vei. I might have done it that well this time.”

The girl adorably wrinkled her nose, feeling a bit of shame in her heart.

“Yeah, you did well. Very well.”


End file.
